Bob The Builder
Humans Main * Bob the Builder as Neil Morrissey/William Dufris/Greg Proops/Marc Silk/Lee Ingleby/Colin Murdock * Wendy as Kate Harbour/Lorelei King/Joanne Froggatt * Mr. Bernard Bentley as Rob Rackstraw/Alan Marriott/Nick Mercer/Ian James Corlett * Leo as Jacob Scipio/Dan Bacon Recurring * Dorothy as June Whitfield/Lorelei King * Mrs. Broadbent as Kate Harbour/Lorelei King * The Librarian * Mr. Bill Beasley as Rob Rackstraw/William Dufris/Greg Proops/Marc Silk * Mrs. Barbara Bentley * Farmer Percy Pickles as Neil Morrissey/William Dufris/Vincent Marzello * Mr. Dixon * Mr. Jeremy Ellis as Rob Rackstraw/William Dufris/Alan Marriott * JJ as Colin McFarlane * Molly as Llewella Gideon/Lorelei King * Mrs. Percival as Kate Harbour/Lorelei King * Mrs. Potts as Kate Harbour/Lorelei King * Mr. Angelo Sabatini as Neil Morrisey/William Dufris/Vincent Marzello * Robert as Richard Briers/Vincent Marzello * Annie Pickles * Meg McDonald as Kate Harbour. * Baz * Pablo * Sunny * Saffron * Cassie * Carlos * Piper McDonald as Rupert Degas. * Brad Rad * Mr. David Mockney * Maria Madison as Lucy Montgomery/Nicole Oliver * Curtis as Danny John-Jules. * Brandon * Mila * JJ * Saffi As Mia Hope/Kazumi Evans Minor * David Dixon * Dora * Doris * Bunty Ferguson * Mr. Steven - An archaeologist. * Tony the Hairdresser * Florence Mountfitchet * Mr. Fothergill as Neil Morrissey/Alan Marriott * Jenny * Mavis the Postwoman * Pam Goody – Runs the Arts Centre * Tom as Stephen Tompkinson/Alan Marriott * Mrs. Sophia Sabatini * Sandy Beach as Rupert Degas. * Mr. Costello * Lennie Lazenby as Chris Evan/Alan Marriott * Marjorie * Jana von Strudel * Mr. Carruthers * Tony Toberoni * Chef Tattie as Iain Lauchlan * Jenny Dobbs as Brian Cox Animals * Pilchard * Scruffy * Bird * Gull * Finn * Tommy * Hamish * Squawk * Humpty * Sprat * Three Kittens are Pilchard and Sprat's kittens * Fox * Mother Fox * Cooper * Stripy Construction vehicles * Scoop as Rob Rackstraw/Alan Marriott/David Menkin/Blake Harrison * Muck as Rob Rackstraw/Lachele Carl/Sophie Aldred/Paul Panting/Vincent Tong * Lofty as Neil Morrissey/Sonya Leite/Emma Tate/Steven Kynman/Richard Ian Cox * Dizzy as Kate Harbour/Maria Darling/Lorelei King/Sarah Hadland/Claire Corlett * Roley as Neil Morrissey/Maria Darling/Lorelei King/Marcel McCalla/Ian James Corlett Other vehicles * Travis as Rob Rackstraw/Alan Marriott/David Menkin * Benny as Emma Tate * Scrambler as Rupert Degas * Scratch as Kate Harbour/Jo Wyatt Recurring * Scoot as Maria Darling * Skip as Colin McFarlane/William Dufris/Greg Proops Other vehicles * Trix as Llewella Gideon/Maria Darling Construction vehicles * Tumbler as Rupert Degas/Vincent Marzello * Gripper as Rupert Degas * Grabber as Rob Rackstraw Snow vehicles * Zoomer as Rupert Degas * Packer as Rob Rackstraw/Rupert Degas * Dodger as Rupert Degas/Alan Marriott * Flex as Rupert Degas/Vincent Marzello * Bristle As Rupert Degas/Marc Silk * Jackaroo as Donny Osmond Other vehicles * Sumsy as Kate Harbour/Lorelei King * Splasher as Rob Rackstraw * R.Vee As Rob Rackstraw/and Marc Silk Construction vehicles * Rubble as Rupert Degas/Marc Silk * Tiny as Terry Mynott/Lee Tockar * Stretch as Sam Swann/Peter New * Thud As Dustin Demri-Burns/Brian Dobson * Crunch as Brian Cox * Ace as Ben Miles/Brian Drummond * Rocky as Rasmus Hardiker * Norm * Two-Tonne as Terry Mynott/Richard Newman * Alfred as Dustin Demri Burns * Tread as Dustin Demri Burns/Ryan Beil Other vehicles * Betsy as Sarah Hadland/Rebecca Shoichet * Phillip as Steve Cannon * Shifter as Lucy Montgomery/Sam Vincent * Picksy as Teresa Gallagher Other characters * Spud as Rob Rackstraw/Alan Marriott * Pirate Brickbeard as Rupert Degas Category:GEICO Commercials Category:1998 Commercials Category:1999 Commercials Category:2000 Commercials Category:2001 Commercials Category:2002 Commercials Category:2003 Commercials Category:2004 Commercials Category:2005 Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:2007 Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:2011 Commercials Category:2012 Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:2014 Commercials Category:2015 Commercials Category:2016 Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:2019 Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Direct Commercials Category:Paying Too Much for Car Insurance? Category:A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance Category:PBS Kids ADS Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO: The Sensible Alternative Category:GEICO ACME Insurance Category:GEICO Bob The Builder ADS